Wizboy
Wizboy is episode 1a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Fanboy and Chum Chum are excited when a new kid joins their class. His name is Kyle, and he's a wizard expelled from Milkweed Academy for Wizards. However, Fanboy and Chum Chum are extremly skeptical about Kyle's magic, and they fake their own magic with him only to learn he's real after all. (This is also the first episode of the series.) Plot The series opens at an Elementary School in the town of Galaxy Hills. Hank Mufflin, a teacher there, gives an important announcement that there was a misprint on the cafeteria menu: "Meat Larf" actually should be "Meat Lard". At this point, two students, Fanboy and Chum Chum, the fans of everything, repeatedly wave their hands and jump, saying his name over and over. Hank asks them what they want, and they question which juice box goes best with Meat Larf, either Red or White Grape. Hank says to himself, that if they get held back another year, he'll put in for early retirement. Just after this, his secretary gives him an application, which states a new student will be joining the class. Hank begins to wonder where the new student is. All of a sudden, the lights go out, and pink smoke begins to fog the entire classroom. A voice begins to give a dramatic introduction as next to Hank, a blob of smoke comes out from the floor. The smoke disappears reveling the new student -- an elegant pre-teen boy, who turns out to be a wizard. Fanboy and Chum Chum are surprised by this, and giggle. The boy introduces himself as Kyle the Conjurer, and sets off fireworks, ending his entrance. Just after the lights go back to normal, no one was interested in Kyle's entrance, except Fanboy and Chum Chum, who applaud. Kyle asks Hank if he can do his entrance again, only to be called another screwball by him. Hank wonders where he should be put, and Fanboy and Chum Chum point out an empty seat next to them, leaving Hank to decide that seat. Kyle sees Fanboy and Chum Chum as they look at them with dreamy expressions on their faces, and Hank walks off, quoting "welcome to my world". However, Kyle doesn't accept the seat. Kyle walks up to a seat up front and greats another student, Chris Chuggy. He levitates his pencil, tricking he lost his writing implement, and sends it out the door. Chuggy immediately gets up from his seat and runs after the pencil out of the room. Happy to have a seat up front, Kyle stands up before the desk chair and opens out his wizard cape, just before sitting down. Behind him, Fanboy and Chum Chum were ecstatic to see him, and scoot toward him one by one. Kyle notices them and wonders what is happening. Fanboy and Chum Chum scoot their desks next to Kyle's so that he is right between them. Fanboy is amazed that he is a wizard and wonders if he's classically trained or self-taught. Kyle explains he came from a school called Milkweed Academy for Wizards, but once he cast a spell turning one of his professors into a raspberry flan, he was unfairly expelled. He hopes one day, everyone there will see the error of their ways, and he'll return to assume his place as the most powerful pre-teen wizard on the planet, and begins to laugh evilly. In the middle of his laugh, Fanboy and Chum Chum join in, causing Kyle to abruptly stop. After calming down, Fanboy believes Kyle is making this up and tells him he and Chum Chum love playing wizard. Kyle tries to tell him he's a real wizard but Fanboy says that he and Chum Chum are real wizards too, and when they play ninjas and spacemen, they are real ninjas and spacemen respectively. Kyle tells him he's actually a play wizard, whereas he's a real one, and hopes he hears the difference. Fanboy, still oblivious, says he got the play part, and this leads Kyle to tell he and Chum Chum to not look at him, talk to him, or even smell him from that point on, and produces a dome around him, surprising them. Inside the dome, Kyle is thinking to himself when a knock is heard. He rolls down a window to reveal Fanboy and Chum Chum, who ask if they can play wizards in the dome. Kyle annoyingly rolls the window back up, just as Fanboy asks if a toilet is in there. Some time later, Kyle begins to write a note to the Milkweed Academy readmissions board, only to realize the lights flickering on and off. Turns out Chum Chum was doing this. Chum Chum makes thunder noises and introduces the mighty wizard, Wizboy. He bangs two erasers together, making smoke. The door opens, revealing Fanboy, wearing a striped shirt, fake beard and traffic cone. He performs a trick where he teleports Chum Chum to Kyle's desk, which aggravates Kyle. Fanboy explains he made his wizard entrance and asks Kyle if he wants one, too. Kyle says he doesn't need his help because he is a wizard, and Fanboy says he, Kyle and Chum Chum all are. Chum Chum tells him Kyle he actually used to be a teapot until Fanboy brought him to life, leaving Kyle to once again say Fanboy isn't a wizard. Fanboy disagrees, and Kyle sarcastically wants Fanboy to prove it by doing magic. Fanboy says he forsaw he'd say that, and pushes him away. First, Fanboy poses several times, then Chum Chum walks up to him, unrolling both of his index fingers one by one. Fanboy points his fingers up like deer horns, then quickly merges them together and shows his left hand, two fingers pointing. Chum Chum is amazed, while Kyle annoyingly facepalms. Fanboy announces he has one more finger allusion and sticks his finger out, asking for a volunteer to pull it. Chum Chum knows it's his "signature trick" and backs away behind Fanboy. Kyle slowly reaches for Fanboy's finger, Chum Chum excitedly pleads. Kyle then immediately draws his finger back, probably refusing, but then Fanboy farts on him, causing him to cough. Kyle complains he didn't pull his finger, leaving Fanboy to say it's magic. This leads Kyle to say he had enough of this and wants to show them what a real wizard can do. As he says this, he produces a magic wand which shines a gold aura, but then Hank takes it, thinking it's a stick and Kyle is waving it. He says he won't get it back until the end of the year, leaving Kyle upset and sad. Later at lunch, Kyle is reading a spell book when he comes upon a spell to summon a griffin. Upon imagining the guy carried away in the book to be Fanboy, Kyle marks the spell down to study later with a stickynote. He soon hears Fanboy and sees him hanging from a bambooo plant in a wagon being pushed by Chum Chum. He unwittingly is ready for them again and as they sit with them, he tells them not to bother them while he's reading. Fanboy is shocked as he's reading at lunch and thinks people will think he's unfriendly, leaving Kyle to quote: "Like I'd give an Elf." Chum Chum sees Kyle's spell book and begins to color it, thinking it's a coloring book. Kyle angrily burns the crayon and explains the book is a Necronomicon -- the ancient book of spells and charms, which is something that real wizards have. Fanboy explains he has one like that and Chum Chum brings out a phone book with yellow pages. Fanboy explains the pages are yellowed with the passage of a thousand years. He reads the advertisements in the book, pretending them to be magic words. Kyle corrects him and Fanboy thinks he misheard him. He then spots the Necronomicon and upon seeing the griffin spell in it, he chants the incantation to summon the griffin. Kyle takes back the Necronomicon and begins to panic that a griffin is coming but to his surprise, nothing happens. He calms down, thinking it's his imagination, and angrily tells Fanboy to not do this again. Fanboy doesn't listen to this, while Chum Chum is somewhat shocked. Fanboy says they'll just have their wizard lunch and asks Chum Chum to levitate him the ketchup. Chum Chum grabs the ketchup bottle by the tip and makes "ooo woo" sounds as he slowly brings it to Fanboy. Kyle states that isn't levitation and decides to show them levitation himself, he forms a meditation position and hums, causing himself to slowly rise up off the ground. Fanboy and Chum Chum are amazed, and Kyle explains about the levitation to them. Just as he demonstrates the descent, he lands in a lunch tray and a shadow looms over him. It turns out to be another student, Lupe, and she growls at him for sitting in her lunch. He gets attacked and slides down the lunch table, getting covered in lunch in the process. Fanboy and Chum Chum are shocked, but then Fanboy asks Chum Chum to "levitate" Kyle's pudding to him. Chum Chum does exactly that. On the playground, an angry Kyle marches up to Fanboy, now covered in lunch and sporting a black eye from Lupe's attack earlier. He announces he's going to end this nonsense once and for all, just as a pizza falls off his head. Kyle then announces he challenges Fanboy to a wizard-off. Fanboy declines this as Kyle cannot challenge him, but he challenges Kyle. Kyle tells him to show up at the flagpole and bring his best trick, as he assures him he'll bring his, then disappears, as pink fog floods the screen. After the fog lifts, Chuggy is shown on top of the flagpole, still trying to get his still levitating pencil. The camera then pans down to show Kyle next to the flagpole. A few feet away from him stands Fanboy, with Chum Chum lint-rolling his cape. Chum Chum is excited that this is Fanboy's first wizard-off and hopes he'll never forget. Fanboy tells Chum Chum a secret: since Kyle is new, he'll let him win. Kyle then studies the spells he'll cast from floating flash cards, first he'll shrink Fanboy's head, next he'll give him a necklace of piranhas, and to finish him, he'll use the underpants of a thousand screams. He makes the cards disappear, and can't wait to get this over with. Fanboy announces: "Let's get wiz-ay!" and the wizard-off starts as everyone poses. Kyle starts doing poses and Fanboy begins mimicking him, with one of them being helped by Chum Chum. Kyle pesters him to do his trick, and Fanboy and Chum Chum begin posing once more. Kyle is annoyed that this is the trick where Fanboy "adds a finger" and Fanboy says it isn't. The trick he performs is a cut off finger motion. Chum Chum does not like the trick and faints, and Fanboy is upset as they should've rehearsed this. Luckily, Fanboy decides to revive him with an Ice Monster Bun Bun, which is what a good wizard, to his decision, carries just in case. He waves the treat under Chum Chum's nose, and he instantly wakes up and suddenly bites Fanboy's hand and won't come off. Fanboy repeatedly waves his arm, angrily wanting him to save some for him. He suddenly gets distracted for several seconds. Kyle stares for a moment, just before laughing evilly as before. He says that the farce ends now and, whilst doing so, produces two blue fireballs, before merging them together, making them one big fireball. At this point, Fanboy is struggling to get Chum Chum off his head, and barely notices. Kyle announces to Fanboy it's goodbye forever for him and gets ready to throw the fireball, but he suddenly stops mid-sentence and looks up in horror, seeing a great griffin fly down from the sky towards him. Turns out it was the griffin Fanboy summoned earlier. Instantly, the griffin swipes Kyle in its talons and flies him out of sight. Naturally, this is the moment where Chum Chum finally detaches himself from Fanboy, and they turn around to see that Kyle is not there. Chum Chum wonders where Kyle went, and Fanboy assumes he left. He thinks he probably shouldn't have been so awesome earlier. As Fanboy continues to talk, The griffin holding Kyle flies in the distance behind them, and neither of them notice. Fanboy knows how they'll make up to Kyle: they'll play wizards with him all day tomorrow. As they walk home, Fanboy thinks he'll like that, and Kyle, in the distance, cries out: "No, I won't!" and the screen irises out on the griffin, thus ending the episode. Transcript Gallery Running Gags *Fanboy and Chum Chum believing Kyle's wizard attitude is fake. *Fanboy performing lame magic tricks. *Fanboy and Chum Chum shouting out Hank's name. Memorable Quotes Trivia *This is the first episode of the series, in production order. *Kyle makes his debut appearance as the main character. *This is the first episode that takes place entirely at the school. *The end of the episode featured Kyle's antagonistic side. *Fanboy would have probably seen Kyle about to shoot him if he hadn't hesitated over Chum Chum stuck to his head so much. *This episode has the most deleted and changed scenes. They were all cut and moved, due to the episode running too long. *As said in this episode, Kyle's catchphrase is "Like I'd give an elf". *Although it was unnoticed, this was the first episode in which a character is part of a Near-death experience. In this case, Kyle produces a ball of flame and threatens to destroy Fanboy and Chum Chum, making them disappear forever (hence his line, "Goodbye forever, Fanboy!"), but they didn't see nor hear this. *While Kyle reads Necronomicon when Fanboy makes an exception of reading at lunch, his eyes quickly jerk from his left to his right, then they jerk back to his left again. This implies he's a very fast reader. *This episode was removed in some regions due to the scene at the end where Kyle almost destroys Fanboy. If this were to actually happen, this would have put an end to the overall plot of the show. *During a few shots of the wizard-off scene, the Fanlair can be seen in the background. This marks it's first cameo, it will be featured promenently for the first time in "Pick a Nose", the episode that this one is paired with. *On the title card, as well as the DVD and a few cable listenings, the title is stylized as "Wiz Boy". *Fanboy and Chum Chum rarely interact with each other in this episode; they interact with Kyle for most of the time. The only times they interact with each other was when Fanboy asks Chum Chum to levitate Kyle's pudding to him, before the wizard-off when Fanboy decides to let Kyle win, and the final scene of the episode, where Fanboy decides they play wizard all day tomorrow. This makes Fanboy and Chum Chum's role the supporting role and Kyle's role the main one. *Twice in this episode, Kyle puts his finger on Fanboy's heart. While he is doing this, pay close attention to Fanboy. You'll see he has some sort of comfort-and-confusion-at-once expression on his face. This indicates he's developing a relationship to Kyle which will be visited several times in the series. *This is the only episode not to feature the usual bouncy transitional music. *When Fanboy is dressed as Wizboy, look closely at the upper section of his unitard and you can see it has dark stripes instead of the usual emblem. This could indicate he's impersonating Kyle. *The phrase "game, set, match" is a tennis term used to mean the opponent thinks they have beaten their opponent in a given situation. * The song that plays when Fanboy does his first "magic trick" is the same song played in several of the minigames in the "Block Party" game on the Nickelodeon website. The minigames using the song are "Yo Running Race" (Fanboy and Chum Chum themed), "Demanding Goat" (Sam & Cat themed), "Apartment Maze" (Sam & Cat themed), "King of the Heap" (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles themed), and "Pizza Pursuit" (TMNT themed as well). **That same musical cue will be used in Brain Freeze in Season 2. * This episode is on the SpongeBob SquarePants: Triton's Revenge DVD along with "Pick a Nose". * Chum Chum mentions the episode's title when he says, "Behold, the mighty wizard...Wizboy!" Continuity *''Permanent continuity change: ''Kyle is shown having no interest in F&C, but after this he is interested in conversing with them. Also, F&C have their own background tunes that play when they appear. *Though this is the first episode of Fanboy and Chum Chum, it is not F&C's "real" first appearence, as they previously appeared in the pilot short, Fanboy. *Lupe first appeared as a cameo in this episode, and her first speaking part is in the next episode, "Pick a Nose". *In this episode, Fanboy was referred to as "Purple Kid" by Hank. Chum Chum will also later be referred to as "Talking Raccoon". The names will be used again later on. *Throughout the episode, Fanboy and Chum Chum come across several elements that will be used in later episodes, including Meat Larf aka Meatloaf ("Little Glop of Horrors"), sleeping students ("The Janitor Strikes Back"), Hank recieving a note ("Excuse Me"), mistaking Kyle's magic items for something else ("Chicken Pox", "Lord of the Rings", "Brain Freeze"), piranhas, although they're not shown ("Prank Master"), and the great griffin ("Sigmund the Sorcerer", "Lord of the Rings") *This episode was originally intended to be Kyle's only appearance, but because of a large fan speculation and many watchers, Kyle was given a main role among with Fanboy and Chum Chum, becoming the third main character. *The episode is mentioned and referenced several times later in the series (maybe because it's the first episode). *Chum Chum does not say Fanboy's name in this episode, but Kyle does. Chum Chum does not say Fanboy's name until the next episode. *Kyle will later be referred to Hank as "Suck-Up". *Kyle's wand gets taken away again in "Saving Private Chum Chum". *Kyle will get taken away by the griffin at the end again in "Lord of the Rings". *Kyle's energy sphere can be seen as other things in later episodes. *The music played during the final scene of the episode was also heard at the end of the teaser short, "Bubble Magic", which appears to be a sequel to this episode. Goofs *When we first see Kyle, his eyebrows are over his bangs, but when he bows down during the finale of his enterance, the eyebrows switch to being under the bangs. This is a recurring hair effect on him in the show. *In the 1st close-up of Kyle, his face is squat, in the 2nd, his nose is wider. *When Kyle goes to sit down, no desks are around him but then, when he puts his cape down, Fanboy and Chum Chum appear behind him out of nowhere. He might have used a trick to teleport them behind him. *When the wizard-off starts, Fanboy and Kyle have smirky grins on their faces as they pose. But when the camera zooms in on Kyle, his grin is replaced with a frown as he strikes his poses. Therefore, when the camera zooms in on Fanboy, he has a frown as well as he strikes his poses. *When Fanboy says "You want one too?", he continues talking after his beard stops moving. *Fanboy was looking into the camera for a split second after Chum Chum comes off his head before turning around, so he should've saw Kyle fly towards the camera. *When Kyle says, "He is NOT a WIZARD!", a dent is visable in the upper middle section of his hair. *When Kyle tricks Chuggy into leaving his seat, there are desks around it. When he sits down, there are no seats (excluding Fanboy and Chum Chum) for the rest of the scene. *Fanboy is wearing long sleeves instead of short sleeves on the title card. *When Chum Chum sticks himself to Fanboy when grabbing the Ice Monster Bun Bun with his mouth, he sticks himself to Fanboy's hand, but when Kyle aims his energy sphere at them, Chum Chum is on Fanboy's head even though it's only five seconds in between. However, time might have passed and Chum Chum might have moved up to Fanboy's head off camera. *Many times in this episode, Kyle's ears tilt up or push against his head instead of stick out straight. In addition, after the shot of everyone in their fighting stances, Kyle's ears stay tilted for the rest of the episode. *Just before the wizard-off, Chuggy is still trying to get his pen down from the air. This is odd, as Kyle wasn't controlling it. *In the wizard-off, the Fanboy and Chum Chum are on the sidewalk and Kyle is next to the flagpole, but when Fanboy decides to let Kyle win, he and Chum Chum are on the street and Kyle has moved to the sidewalk. The rest of the wizard-off, it's back to the previous format. *From about 3:14 to 3:54, the main 3 can be seen hovering one foot above their desk seats. *How can Fanboy and Chum Chum think Kyle is pretending to be a wizard, when the enterance, fireworks and all, and levitating Chuggy's pencil are real? Perhaps they think there's an elevator in the floor complete with a smoke machine, and an invisable rope is pulling the pencil up, and sparkles are flying off it. They should've thought twice before learning those were all real. Therefore, they learn Kyle is real by the end of the episode. *When Kyle marks the summon a griffin spell, he uses a stickynote to mark the page, but after the shot of Fanboy coming to the table, the stickynote is missing. Kyle might have pushed the sticky note down farther and turned the page while Fanboy was seen. *When Kyle says "Now that's a spell" his left eyebrow is off-center. *When Fanboy and Chum Chum pose several times in the wizard-off, Kyle's cape disappears. *There is a mistake in Kyle's enterance speech: Kyle said he was versed in ways of Sorcerery, which is incorrect, as he is a Conjurer, not a Sorcerer. He then addresses himself as Kyle the Conjurer, correcting the error. *When Fanboy says "Come back to me, buddy", the Fanlair is missing from its usual green apartment building in the background. *The last time Chum Chum flips the light switch off, it just stays that way and the lights turn back on without even flipping with switch. *During several of the wizard-off scenes, the characters constantly change how far they stand apart and where they're standing, such as from ten yards to five yards. *When Fanboy sees Kyle reading Necronomicon, Kyle's ears are shrunken in size, but when Fanboy and Chum Chum show him their fake spellbook, Kyle's ears return to their normal size. *When Kyle is going to shoot his energy sphere near the end, he can easily be heard and the light from the sphere can be easily seen on the ground from Fanboy's perspective, but for some reason, he and Chum Chum didn't notice it. *Hank says Kyle won't get his wand back until the end of the year, but Kyle has his wand with him for the rest of the series. It could be possible that he carries emergency wands, or Hank decided to change his mind. *How did Kyle know Fanboy's name even though Fanboy and Chum Chum haven't introduced themselves to Kyle yet? Perhaps Kyle has the ability to know the name of every people in the universe. It's also possible they introduced themselves to him at an unseen time in the episode. *While Chum Chum is pretending to be a spaceman, the brace on Kyle's center tooth disappears, only to reappear when Kyle pushes Chum Chum out of the scene. *When Kyle lifts up his cape, his right thumb's tip becomes a square for a moment. *Near the end, when Kyle says "The Great Griffin!" his mouth doesn't move, because the scene was what happened in the original version of the episode. *During the lunch scene, the pages of Necronomicon constantly change their designs one shot after another. *During Kyle's third wizard-off pose, his left arm goes through his head. *The students constantly change where they're sitting at the beginning; they do not stay consistent. *During most of the episode, the strands and ripples of Kyle's hair flow and bounce gracefully as he moves, but during some scenes and in later episodes, Kyle's hair doesn't seem to move so much, discounting his bangs' movement. Allusions *'Harry Potter' - Milkweed Academy for Wizards is a spoof on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from Harry Potter. In addition, Kyle may be referenced to Ron Weasley as he is british, red-haired and has Gryffindor colors - red and gold - on his shirt. *'Phineas and Ferb '- When Kyle glares at Fanboy after he says they can be real ninjas, this is similar to the way Ferb glares at Phineas for saying some wrong in the episodes "The Beak" and "Doof Dynasty". *'The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius '- If you look really closely at Kyle's energy sphere, you can see the particle floating inside it closley resembles the show's neutron symbol. *The wizard-off is a parody of an old west gunslinger battle. *'World of Warcraft' - When Kyle said "This farce ends now!" this is the name of one of the forums to this popular online, multiplayer game. *'Winx Club' - Kyle referring to himself as the most powerful pre-teen wizard on the planet may be a reference to Bloom, who's the most powerful fairy in the Magic Dimension. *'The Sword Of The Stone' - Kyle and Fanboy we're having a Wizard Off, which is very similar to Madam Mim and Merlin we're having a Wizard's duel. *'The Sorcerer's Apprentice' - Much of the background music in this episode gives a strong hint toward "The Sorcerer's Apprentice", such as the scene where Fanboy asks Kyle to pull his finger, and Kyle finds the spell to summon a griffin. *'Rango' - When Fanboy, Kyle, and Chum Chum pose for their Wizard-Off, it is similar to when Rango and Rattlesnake Jake pose for their battle. *'The Fairly Oddparents' - When Fanboy chants the griffin incantation, we do not see a griffin but it actually appears later to take Kyle away. This is a reference to the episode "Something's Fishy!", when Timmy calls a giant squid, it does not show up at first, but it does appear at the end. * The title is a reference to a rapper named WizBoyy. Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum * Jamie Kennedy as Kyle * Dyana Liu as Yo * Josh Duhamel as Oz * Jeff Glen Bennett as Hank * Wyatt Cenac as Lenny :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode :: designates non-speaking role Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Kyle Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum